Thaumaturgy
Thaumaturgy, Divine Magic, or Miracles are a rather new form of magic in the Far Lands universe, only appearing after the end of the Gods’ millenia of imprisonment. To be able to conjure Miracles, one must establish a connection to a gods sphere, attempting rituals, prayer, and meditation to gain better connection: a long process named Vinculum. Upon establishment of a connection, a Thaumaturge is granted a small fraction of this Divine’s power to further exert their goals. With this, they’re able to create miraculous effects using a form of energy called Fulgor. A Thaumaturge differs from a Blessed Man, as being blessed involves a boon granted by a deity or other divine being that does not bind you to it (i.e: not aging, immunity to illnesses, etc). Vinculum (Linking) Vinculum is a long process, both spiritual and mental, where a person attempts to connect to the plane of a god to channel the plane’s energy through them and into Azura to produce an effect. Much like Mancies, one is unable to Link to a deity unless they’re an adult as they do not have the time to gain the spiritual and mental capacity necessary to make a successful connection. During this process, the Vitor in the users body is gradually converted to Fulgor as long as the connection to a plane is held. Throughout one’s life, a person is allowed to link themselves to another deity and start their divine journey from the beginning once more, provided they “abandoned” their first faith on good terms. It is not possible for a mancer to undergo Vinculum, or a Thaumaturge to undergo Vitae. Establishing multiple connections to different planes will result in the users mental strength gradually degrading, which will cause insanity and eventual loss of power due to inability to sustain the mental capacity needed to maintain a link. Fulgor Fulgor is a metaphysical resource all Thaumaturges use to cast spells. There is no real way to measure or feel Fulgor without equally magical means. As ones connection to their gods sphere grows to further unlock one’s potential, their ability to channel Fulgor grows greater, and it allows them to expand the size and intensity of their miracles. Much like wizards, one’s Fulgor pool is also determined by their wisdom, willpower, and mental health. Channeling thaumaturgy does not seem to physically decay one’s body, but their mind instead; reports of clerics fainting or spacing out after continuous casting are not uncommon. Channeling Channeling is the spellcasting or otherwise how Thaumaturges transform Fulgor into an intended effect. In order to effectively channel a blessing into effect, the Thaumaturge must enter a state or use an item where they can utilize their connection correctly and establish a bond or connection to their sphere. Usually a Thaumaturge carries their respective religious book to use as a quick and efficient way to establish and keep a connection for spellcasting, reciting prayers and literature from their religion. Thaumaturges can also use more uncommon forms, like prayer, rituals, meditation, and talismans to channel their energy, however all of these give the same effect. Rituals and group prayer are more effective for larger, more taxing spells and talismans, meditation, standard prayer, and religious books are better for shorter term casting. Spiritual Progression Much like in the Mystic Arts, there are also 6 stepping stones to become the strongest that a mortal favored by the spheres can be. These stages are fluid, with a gray area in between. Stages requiring approval are highlighted. They’re here mainly to provide players with a better sense of where their Thaumaturge’s power level sits. Beginner (Initiate, Ovate): Initiates are Thaumaturges that recently begun their spiritual journey. They have rather small connections to their sphere, and have little control over their powers for now. A Light Thaumaturge could form a flame the size of a coin or create a beam of light with the intensity of a weak flashlight. Novice (Curate, Canon): Curates have begun to expand the connection to their sphere. This is often the point where most Thaumaturges journey ends, as many don’t actively seek out “field experience” to grow their powers. One could form a hovering minor orb of pure light near them or throw a fireball the size of a golf ball. Intermediate (Acolyte, Adept):†'' Acolytes have made it past the “great filter” of Thaumaturgy. This is where their abilities began to grow exponentially. An Adept Light Thaumaturge could blind someone temporarily with a beam, or if forced by circumstances, imbue their weapon with divine energy for a few seconds for a mightier blow. '''Expert (Cleric, Shaman, Priest):††'' When Thaumaturges can be considered true Clerics, Shamans or Paladins. They’re often skilled in either using their powers defensively or in combination with conventional weapons for an edge in combat. Many Thaumaturges at this level are part of organized religious or knightly orders that are linked to a deity. An expert could destroy multiple undead with one channeling, set their weapon on fire, or temporarily blind multiple enemies with a flash of light. '''Master (High Cleric / H. Priest / H. Shaman):††† Thaumaturges that have reached the peak of divine prowess without being directly appointed a “champion” of their deity. They’re extremely powerful and wise, and often are prominent figures in churches, cults, or other religious orders. A High Light Priest could create beams of light capable of burning through most foes or cast fireballs powerful enough to smite the vilest forms of undead. Champion (Archcleric / A. Priest / A. Shaman, Patriarch / Matriarch):†††† The final step on a Thaumaturge’s journey, Champions are considered by some to be a step below quasi-deities. Instead of meditational obstacles like the Archmage Trials, this level of power is granted to Thaumaturges who, throughout their lives, have performed multiple grand feats worthy of their god’s attention. It is said these people can communicate with their deity directly, much like Blessed Men. Very few mortals have reached this stage of power, but those who did were known for being saints, agents of evil, or saviours of entire realms. A champion could create shining light that can smite an entire regiment of undead, or create large walls of holy flames to entrap foes. Footnotes †'' You cannot use the fluid approach to Thaumaturgy as a means to say, “I’m close enough to expert that it's pretty much the same.” You cannot progress past the point of intermediate without approval. There must be at the very minimum one month in between each progression. ''†† Requires one moderator’s approval, with suitable lore and reasoning as to why you should be trusted with an expert rank, and why the character should be one. Explain how the character has developed to become an expert. This does not include, “I studied a bunch.” ††† Requires three moderator’s approval, or one advisor approval for the same reason as expert. †††† Requires an application to be made in google docs, and voted on by the staff team. Divine Spheres In Azura, Thumaturgy’s powers can be divided into multiple spheres. Most Deities adhere to one specific sphere, but religious interpretation can allow one to understand the more nuanced sides of a Deity. Selvas, for example, grants his Thaumaturges either the Health or Nature sphere’s abilities, but never both. -Sphere of Salus -Sphere of Lumen -Sphere of Ritus -Sphere of Opus -Sphere of Aquis -Sphere of Umbra -Sphere of Tempesta -Sphere of Nox